Dreams
by rcf1989
Summary: After an accident, Brenda must be under Sharon's care and they'll find out that, sometimes, dreams come true.


**A/U. This idea has been on my mind for weeks and finally got around writing, and it'll be divided in three parts/chapters. The beginning of this chapter is actually meant to be confusing until certain someone goes back to reality.**

* * *

><p>As she fell into the bed after been pushed, she knew in the back of her mind all resistance, if there ever was any, was going to be futile. Slowly moving backwards to the middle of the bed, she observed how the other woman crawled into it and then over her; the gleam in her eyes was completely unknown to her making her look like a different woman, like a complete stranger but looking so familiar at the same time, like if she had become a lioness and was about to catch her very willing prey and devour her.<p>

All gentleness and manners were forgotten, the raw want and desire in them both was painfully excruciating for them to be nice. As they kissed, they felt as if a button had been switched and ignited their desire to a new height. Busy skilled hands were undressing each other while still trying to maintain their lips locked in a heated kiss. Clothes were being discarded all over the room until they were both bare, skin to skin, feeling the other's warmth directly against each other almost as if they were burning and they knew it to be true when their eyes locked. The same expression was in both sets and that was all they needed to know, that what was about to happen was mutually desired and needed but also that there were not going to be any regrets afterwards.

Their positions remained the same just as their supposed roles of prey and hunter, as even though they knew they'd fight for dominance, that would come another time, the need to finally go foward with something that neither of them had dared to voice out loud for months thinking the other would laugh or reject the idea made them go on with their current state.

Dipping her head down for another kiss, she pushed down the other woman and held her down with the weight of her body. Breathless, she pulled back for a few seconds and then kissed her neck, going down her pulse point and sucked on it, making the woman beneath her moan in pleasure as by that point she had sneaked a hand between their bodies to stroke, almost to a painfully slow pace, her most intimate spot. With her handiwork already set, the woman on top continued her delightful journey down the skin of the woman beneath her, hearing all her pleas, whimpers and moans each time a sensitive spot was touched or payed attention to almost with the utmost devotion any other being was able to.

Writhing under the ministrations of the woman over her, far too skilled for someone who had claimed being inexperienced with women, she then her heard phone ringing at the most inappropiate time of all times, making the other woman stop. Shaking her head as to say she wasn't going to answer, she was quickly rewarded with a wicked smile as two fingers were fastly pushed inside her, making her moan louder than she had in all that evening yet. The pace of the fingers increased just to match the rhythm of her hips, working now in unison as if they were one single body in perfect coordination. And then, unexpectantly, she saw how the other woman's head was now between her legs, feeling the flick of her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves just as her fingers kept thrusting in and out of her.

Closer to the proverbial edge that she had been in a long time, she heard that damn phone ringing again and this time she begged to her female companion, to her now lover, to keep going, to ignore everything and keep going. But it was to no avail, her head raised and the pace of her fingers slowed down to almost barely a movement, although she could still feel them moving if she zoned everything out, just as the woman moved up to whisper in her ear.

"You have to wake up. It's important, darling. I need you."

The tone in her voice sent a shiver down her spine, stronger and more powerful than anything she had felt that night, making her close her eyes for a second and when she opened them...

When she opened her eyes she was wide awake, soaked to the bone and very aroused, her Blackberry buzzing and ringing on the nightstand waiting to be picked up so she blindly reached for it to asnwer it.

"Raydor." Sharon said, her tone drowsily.

"I apologize for waking you up ma'am, but there is a Brenda Leigh Johnson here in Cedars who has you as her emergency contact. Do you know her?" A woman on the other line asked.

"Brenda? Yes, yes I do know her." It took her longer than usual to process the imporant words and when she did, she sat up in her bed. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"Miss Johnson had an car crash and right now she's undergoing tests to determine if she has injuries and if so how severe they might be."

"Oh gosh. I-I'll be on my way but have you tried to contact her husband?"

"Husband? She figures here as divorced, ma'am. Otherwise we would've contacted her husband as well."

"That makes sense, I guess. I'll be there as soon as possible, thank you for calling."

Hanging up the Blackberry, Sharon placed it back in the nightstand as she recalled the vivid dream she had just waken up from. She had those kind of dreams before but never had they been so explicit nor as vivid as the one she had about herself and Brenda; it wasn't the first time she dreamed of herself and her blonde superior officer either, but again never in such level of intimacy. In other dreams they kissed or even began to make out, but it all was too innocent compared to what Sharon's mind came up with that night, almost too much to bear.

Sighing, she got up and made her way to the en-suite bathroom to have the coldest shower she'd be able to handle and be as quick as possible; five minutes later she was wrapped in a towel and marching into her walk-in closet, picking the first thing she found: a pair of skinny jeans, a blouse and one of her blazers. In something that could be uncharacteristic, Sharon decided against heels and grabbed a pair of flats, just like she only bothered to brush her hair so that she wouldn't look like she just got out of bed even if it was true and no make up. After taking all the necessary items and placing them in her purse, she was ready to go.

The drive to the hospital had been silent, Sharon didn't even bother to turn on the radio, she had too much going on inside her head to even need something else to distract her. She was trying to forget about the dream considering she had to face the blonde shortly, but also the divorce was in her mind. Sharon considered Brenda a good friend, and even the blonde had refered to her as such in a few occasions, and although she knew things weren't at best in the Johnson-Howard household, Sharon had never imagined they were so bad that ended up in a divorce; had she known about it, and she would've been an even more supportive friend. But that was of no use at the moment, she would bury both thoughts in the back of her mind and be useful now, in the present.

Twenty minutes later she had already arrived at her destination and had just parked her car in the parking lot. Grabbing her purse from the passenger's seat, Sharon made her way into the hospital. As she walked towards the nearest desk, she briefly explained how little she knew and was then gaven directions to go over the ER section in which Brenda was as well as a visitor pass, although flashing her badge would've worked as well. Reaching the area in which Brenda was kept in, Sharon pulled back the courtain and passed inside and sat on the empty chair next to the bed in which a sleeping Brenda laid on. Seeing the blonde so calm made her sleep although not for long as one of the doctors that the brunette had seen upon her arrival was now with them.

"How is she?" Sharon asked, not giving time to the doctor to say a word right after he closed the courtain.

"She's going to be okay. sprained her wrist and has a concussion. The TC scan doesn't show any signs that should make us worry about her condition but she must be monitored for the next twenty-four hours."

"I can take her home with me, neither of us work during the weekend so it's not a bother."

"That's good. Miss Johnson showed signs of little amnesia as she wasn't able to recall what happened before or after the accident which is normal in her condition. She was also confused and disorented, dizzy and threw up a couple of times. These symptoms should wear off with sleep and rest, but if within the next seventy-two hours they worsen then she needs another check up. Also, she's complained about a headache, which may be persistent for a few days so she's been prescribed analgesics."

Nodding in understanding, Sharon looked again at the sleeping blonde. "Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Maybe she has a little dificulty on focusing her attention, she showed that symptom when she was brought in or may ask the same question a few times. And you may need to help her walking and moving around the house if she shows any lack of motor coordination or difficulty balancing." He then smiled for the first time since he walked in. "Other than that, there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, doctor. I shall keep everything in mind while helping and looking after her."

"One last thing." That made Sharon turn her attention back at him. "Is she dating someone? I mean, there's no ring on her hand and no spouse was listed so I was wondering."

Raising an eyebrow, Sharon's hand almost instantly reached for Brenda's uninjured one and held it, caressing the back of the hand with her thumb. "Yes, she happens to be dating me. We haven't been together for long so it's not really a known fact for anyone." As she spoke with a soft tone which she used just to prove her point, she felt her hand been squeezed and that made her look back at Brenda who was now opening her eyes. "Hi honey."

Brenda, smiling sleepishly, focused her attention on the brunette next to her bed. "Hi. Are you taking me home?"

"As soon as you're..." A paper form was placed in front of Sharon's face and she knew what papers were. "Discharged." She grabbed them with her free hand and the doctor that so kindly informed her of Brenda's condition walked out without a word.

"Did you scare him off?" Brenda couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

"He was going to try to hit on you and ask you out so I just pretended to be your low-ley girlfriend to stop him."

"You what? How? Why?"

"Maybe I happened to find out you divorced, and it seems to be recent and after the accident the least you need is a guy at least fifteen years younger asking you out. You're in no condition."

"How do you know about the divorce?"

"The receptionist that called me told me, but this is not the place nor time to talk about it. Come on, let's get you up and out of here."

Nodding in agreement, Brenda slowly sat up but stopped as she started to feel dizzy again. Reaching out to Sharon, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, Brenda laid her head against the brunette's shoulder until the dizziness passed and carefully moved back. More confident now, and also knowing she had to move calmly, the blonde managed to slid out of the bed with little help and stood on her feet although she quickly found herself leaning again against Sharon to hold herself up. She was surprised as Sharon wrapped one of her arms around her waist and then one of her own around hers, just to support her all while allowing her both to walk on her own as much as leaning over if she got dizzy again or felt too tired.

As for Sharon, she knew she had a very long night ahead of her which seemed even longer and tedious when Brenda's arm, or better said her hand slipped in the back pocket of her jeans, and all to keep with the little white lie the brunette came up with to protect her friend.


End file.
